


Halloween

by ardentmuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/179352411011/harry-potter-and-you-are-amazing





	Halloween

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

You were sitting cross-legged on the floor leaning against Harry’s front door, your head lulled over in sleep. He couldn’t tell how long you had been there but it was clear by the imprint of the craves of the wood on your cheek that you had at least been asleep for a bit.

At his voice, your eyes snapped open. You quickly wiped the drool from lips as you tried to make yourself presentable to your boyfriend, something he found quite adorable. After the long and perilous night he had given all the mischief certain wizards thought allowed given that it was Hallowe’en, seeing you putting effort into look good for him was beginning to pick up his spirits.

He watched as your eyes scanned his face, clearly taking in the new cut upon his chin, the disheveled matte of hair upon his forehead, and the way his eyes were drooping in fatigue. He could see your wheels turning, your brow knit in concentration, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and brushing his fingers across your heated cheeks.

“What time is it?” you whispered as you pressed your cheek deeper against his palm.

“Four in the morning,” he said with a sigh. He ran his free hand through his hair as the exhaustion finally hit him.

“And you’re just getting home from work?”

“A few incidents with the muggles. It’s been a long night,” he confirmed.

It was only when Harry leaned back against the door, opening his arms for you to snuggle close, that he saw the two pumpkins you had carved on your date night last week set upon the stoop beside you.

“You brought those?” he asked, looking down at you now burrowed upon his chest.

Your eyes flicked up and he saw shyness there, such an adorable sight. In that moment, he realized there wouldn’t be a day in his life where he wouldn’t find a reason to fall even further in love with you.

You said to his shoulder, “Well, I know today is a hard day for you, given everything. I thought maybe you might like to bring pumpkins to your parents.”

Harry looked over at the jack-o-lanterns, lovely little things with toothy smiles and ever-lit candles, mostly just an excuse to roast pumpkin seeds together. Yours was much better than his, nice crisp lines and radiant light. It reminded him of you both; you, utterly perfect to him, exposing his flaws but also making him more and better by being beside you.

“Merlin, now that I say it out loud, it sounds so stupid. Forget it, Harry. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

You went to stand but Harry grabbed your waist, firm and supportive.

“It’s a beautiful thought, love. Simply beautiful.”

You let out a sigh of relief and fell again into his arms.

After a moment, Harry added, “You know, my parents would love you.”

You pulled yourself away to meet his gaze. Harry was smiling softly upon you, something so pure in his eyes that you knew he meant it.

“How’d you know?”

Harry chuckled, “You make me happy. That’s all they ever wanted for me really.”

“We’ll take them to Godric’s Hollow tomorrow, yeah?” Harry asked with a stoke of your cheek before reaching behind you to unlock his front door. “Right now I just want sleep. Sleep and you.”

He pulled you into the house with his, feeling your head falling upon his shoulder as sleep hit you again. Harry knew tomorrow was going to be a good day, a time for a proper introduction between you and his parents, and a chance to ask them if they’d like to add another Potter to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/179352411011/harry-potter-and-you-are-amazing


End file.
